McCrane Possessed!/Deckerd Sneaks In
This is how McCrane possessed and Deckerd sneaks in goes in McCrane's Dark Decent. McCrane: Hmm. Strange. I thought there was an emergency. the Evil Mane Six appear Twilight Scream: Hello, McCrane! McCrane: Twilight Sparkle? What are you and your friends doing here? And why are your coats darker than they were before? Twilight Scream: You mean, Twilight Scream. I'm an evil copy of Twilight Sparkle. Forged from her blood by King Sombra himself. My friends here were forged from her friends' blood. Allow me to introduce them. Fluttercreep, Rarshion, Rainbow Disaster, Pinkie Destroyer and Appledoom. We're the Evil Mane 6! McCrane: I should've known. And who is King Sombra? evil mares step back and King Sombra walks forward McCrane: gasps King Sombra: So, You're McCrane. I believe you're part of the Brave Police like my faithful evil mares have told me. McCrane: Correct. King Sombra: chuckles Anyways, I, the cruel and unusual King Sombra, have found a way to use you for my own evil purposes. Possess you. to possess McCrane Twilight Scream: Welcome to your nightmare. screams in pain and struggles against the magnetic pull of King Sombra's magic Rainbow Disaster: (Cackles) Now you're ours! Sombra continues to possess McCrane. The Crane Detective becomes purple and his eyes turn green. Smoke comes out of the edges of his eyes and he grows a red unicorn horn. His pupils turn red Twilight Scream: How do you feel now, McCrane? McCrane: King Sombra's voice I feel... evil! Rarshion: Great! Pinkie Destroyer: sing-song voice Someone's going to have some fun. Hee-Hee-Hee! Us! Fluttercreep: Us is awesome! Pinkie Destroyer: I know! Twilight Scream: So, girls, McCrane, what say we cause some mischief? Appledoom: Yes. Rashion: What evil stuff shall we do this time? Rainbow Disaster: Kidnap them. Appledoom: Who? Rashion: I know who. Fluttercreep: Who are we going to kidnap? Twilight Scream: I know who we're gonna kidnap. Pinkie Destroyer: Yeah, we already know that. But who exactly? Fluttercreep: You know who? Pinkie Destroyer: Do you mean, one of the Brave Police? Twilight Scream: Deckerd. Rainbow Disaster: But Deckerd is, like, lamo. Couldn't we kidnap a much more cooler Brave Policeman than him? Twilight Scream: How about Drill Boy. Rainbow Disaster: Even lamer. He's a kid after all. Twilight Scream: GunMax. Fluttercreep: I think she was thinking of Dumpson or Power Joe. Twilight Scream: Right. Rainbow Disaster: So, which out of Dumpson or Power Joe do you think we should kidnap. Twilight Scream: Power Joe. Rainbow Disaster: So, it's settled. Fluttercreep: Perfect. Twilight Scream: Let's go! transforms, the mares get in and he drives off. Meanwhile, Deckerd sneaks into an abandoned oil plant Deckerd: Okay. I'm in. Drill Boy: Good luck. looks around Deckerd: I must find it to stop them. Thomas: We know, Deckerd. The only way to stop Nemesis Prime is to use the Star Sabre. Deckerd: Got it. Shadowmaru: Nemesis Prime was created by the clones of Trixie and Sunset Shimmer. Thomas: Right. Sunset Shimmer: Why thos evil...! growls Trixie: Please, Calm down. Sunset: I can't help it. It's just hearing about my evil counterpart. Trixie: Me neither. Deckerd hears something Trixie: Uh oh, Let's beat it Sunset! Sunset: No! Wait! I think it's something else. Trixie: What else? Sunset: Look! is a robot sitting in a dark spot Sunset: Uh. What's he doing? Trixie: I don't know. runs over to him Deckerd: Alright then, no more mr. nice guy. Sunset: Deckerd, wait! Trixie: Stop for a moment. stops Deckerd: What? Sunset: I know who this robot is. Trixie: Who? Sunset: the robot Excuse me? Um, can you tell me who you are? Trixie: What's your name? Unknown Robot: My name is Melody Moonlight! I'm a good Siren. Trixie: Really? Melody Moonlight: Yeah. See the blue gem necklace? Sunset: That's beautiful. Melody: I sing to bring peace and harmony. Not for power and popularity. Trixie: That's nice. Melody: I know. Come with me. Trixie: Okay. leads them down a corridor Sunset: That's neat. Melody: I know. My duty was to protect the Star Sabre from the hands of evil. It was once my parents' duty but they were killed by their nemesis, the Deceptitrain Starsmoke. Trixie: Nice. Sunset: Uh, Trixie? I think that's bad news. Trixie: Right. Deckerd: Melody. When did your parents die? Melody: About half a year ago. Deckerd: Okay. Sunset: So, why were you chosen to protect the Star Sabre. Deckerd: Because we need to protect the Star Sabre from doing some serious trouble. Sunset: I was talking to Melody, Deckerd. Deckerd: Right. Sunset: Melody, why did Starsmoke kill your parents? Trixie: Yeah, why would he do something so cruel to you? Deckerd: Well, yeah I was worried. Melody: Starsmoke killed my parents because he wanted the Star Sabre for his own uses. flashes back to the past Melody: (Voiceover) When my parents lived, I was making things Nice. vocalizes Mom: That's Beautiful. Melody: Is my voice getting stronger? Dad: Yes. a gun blast is heard Mom: What was that? Dad: I don't know. rush to the room where the Star Sabre is kept and find the guards taken out Dad: Oh my word. appears Mom: Look! Melody: Mommy! I'm scared! Mom: Don't be afraid, I'm here for you. Dad: Starsmoke! Melody: It can't be! Starsmoke: Get them! Meltus: (In Rex's Voice) Hurry! Dad: Melody! Run! Melody: I can't! I won't leave you! Mom: Honey! Please! It's for your own safety! Meltus: But, we're your guardians! Mom: Use these escape pods and take the Star Sabre! They will take you, the Star Sabre and Melody to a safer place. Meltus: Please, I wait for you! Dad: Just go! Meltus: But. Melody: There's no time for that Meltus, let's go! three Mixels climb into escape pods. Melody climbs into hers and her mom gives her the Star Sabre Burnard: Oh, I hope the mixels are okay. Meltus: Of course they are. They're with Thomas. Flamzer: Yes, and I'm sure Flain, Vulk and Zorch are alright. Mom: Keep the Star Sabre safe, Melody. Protect it with your life. Melody: I Promise. escape pods are blasted into space. Starsmoke steps up to Melody's mom and dad Starsmoke: Now, where was I, oh yes. fires his gun, blowing the place up. In space, Melody watches her homes destruction Melody: NOOO!!! Burnard: Forget it, let's get out of here! land on planet Earth in an abandoned power plant Flamzer: That was close. Burnard: Yeah. Are you okay, Melody? Melody: I'm okay, I'm Fine. starts to tear up Meltus: Are you alright. Melody: Yes. It just that my parents sacrificed themselves to save us. crying And I miss them. Meltus: It's okay. Burnard: Everything will be alright without them. Flamzer: Yeah, i'm sure will be happy to you. Mixels hug Melody as she continues crying. Back in the present, Melody hangs her head Sunset: That was a sad story after all. Melody: But still, I'm glad that I had the Mixels for company. Meltus: Yeah, you heard that. Trixie: Trixie was just thinking, why were you, Melody, chosen to protect the Star Sabre. Burnard: Right, We know will protect the Star Sabre from King Nixel. Sunset: gasps King Nixel? Meltus: Yes, He's from the nixels. Deckerd: Why is he after the Star Sabre? Flamzer: Because he wanted the Star Sabre. Sunset: For what? Burnard: You know. Sunset: No, I don't know. What does King Nixel want to the Star Sabre for? Meltus: They wanted to take over mixel planet. Sunset: But why would they need the Star Sabre to do it? Flamzer: Tirek wanted the Star Sabre for his brother Scorpan. Sunset: gasps How did Tirek and Scorpan get involved? Meltus: King Nixel also known as Tirek wanted to steal Equestria Magic and the Powers from the Mixels. Sunset: How did you know that? Meltus: King Nixel was inspired by your Tirek and took his name as his nickname. He also took on his form. Flamzer: The hooded Ominous Shadow as Tirek. Sunset: Who's the hooded Ominous Shadow? Meltus: Tirek is the Ominous Shadow. Sunset: Yeah, I know. But why would King Nixel take his form and name? Meltus: He will be in Centaur form. Sunset: I've just realised, King Nixel aka Tirek and Scorpan is planning to drain the Star Sabre of its power in order to take over Mixel Planet and gain his Centaur form. Meltus: But Scorpan is very nice. Sunset: I know. But if Tirek gets the Star Sabre, he'll gain centaur form. Meltus: Tirek and Scorpan want to take control of the Mixels, But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of the Mixels, even befriending a young unicorn wizard. Sunset: Who was the young Unicorn wizard? Burnard: Star Swirl the Bearded. Sunset: The one who banished the Dazzlings to the human world? Flamzer: Yeah, and now They became good. Sunset: Right now, we have to stop King Nixel before he takes the Star Sabre and gains enough power to take control of the Mixels again. Meltus: Right, let's continue on, Scorpan Urged his brother to Abandon their plans, When Tirek also know as King Nixel Refused, Tirek Scolds Scorpan for Abandoning their plans, Then Scorpan alerted Celestia and Luna To Tirek's Attention. Sunset: So, then the princesses imprisoned him in Tartarus. Meltus: Yep, Scorpan Return to his own land And Tirek Also Know as King Nixel was Sent to Tartarus for his crimes. Sunset: But then, he escaped and tried to steal Equestrian Magic. Meltus: Tirek also known as King Nixel has found a way to escape. Sunset: Then, my friends used rainbow power to put him back in Tartarus. Burnard: That's right. Sunset: But then, Megatrain freed him again. Flamzer: Right. Sunset: Megatrain discovered that Tirek also know as King Nixel had stolen his ARC which he used to absord Equestrian Magic. Meltus: Quite right, He has a plot to absorb the mixels' powers. Sunset: But the Megatrain took it back and returned to power. Burnard: Indeed. Sunset: Then, Megatrain tried to start up a machine but Thomas defeated him. Flamzer: Yeah, still not getting it. Sunset: Anyways, let's get out of here before Tirek comes along. bumps into something Sunset: Ouch. looks up and sees the King Sombra-possessed McCrane Sunset: Uh oh. McCrane: King Sombra's voice Hello, Sunset Shimmer. Miss me? Trixie: I think you'd better run. Sunset: McCrane, is that you? McCrane: King Sombra's voice Why yes, dear Sunset. Sunset: Oh no. Deckerd: Do you recognise that voice? Sunset: Yes. Trixie: Trixie knows who it belongs to. Burnard: Just focus. McCrane: King Sombra's voice Give us the Star Sabre and no harm will come. Flamzer: Never! McCrane: Well, then, in that case, we've got no choice but to force you. Meltus: Bring it on! all out fire fight starts Burnard: (Uses a Cubit) Let's do it. Melody: the Star Sabre Quick, let's get out of here. Deckerd: Aren't you coming? Melody: Of course we are. Deckerd: Then let's go. gang moves out Burnard: Are you sure this is safe? Melody: I know a shortcut. Meltus: Where? Melody: a wall panel Here. Category:Transformersprimfan